1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of smart mobile apparatus, and in particular, to a method for quick photographing based on a mobile apparatus, a device for quick photographing based on a mobile apparatus, and a mobile apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Presently, photographing is one of the core functions of a mobile apparatus. Generally, a user utilizes the mobile apparatus to photograph with the followings steps: activating a camera application in the case where the mobile apparatus is in a normal operating state, focusing on a scene, and clicking to photograph.
In some situations such as image capturing, the user may need to photograph a current scene quickly; accordingly, the user needs to utilize the mobile apparatus to perform a quick photographing. In a conventional method for quick photographing, a certain physical button on the mobile apparatus is set as a shortcut key for photographing; the shortcut key is pressed to activate the camera application, in the case where the mobile apparatus is in a non-black-screen state; and then the user manually performs a photographing. Alternatively, in the case where the mobile apparatus is in the non-black-screen state, a certain physical button such as a volume button is set as the shortcut key for photographing; the camera application is activated after the shortcut key is long-pressed for a certain time; and then the user manually performs a photographing.
It can be seen that in the conventional technology, at least two processes of activating the camera application and pressing the photographing button are required when using the mobile apparatus to perform a quick photographing, and an extra process of focusing needs to be performed by the user. A fleeting scene or a scene required to be captured may not be captured because the photographing has too many processes and takes too much time. Therefore, in the conventional technology, the processes for quick photographing are cumbersome and the quick photographing can not be well achieved.